Pijalnia czekolady
by Nimla
Summary: Grimmjow jak każdy wie jest cudowny, co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jakie można mieć marzenia wobec niego?


**Obrazek przeszedł nieoczekiwanie, nieoczekiwanie tez powstał. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobał :)**

* * *

Przyszedłeś, jak zawsze. Siadasz na tej kanapie, zamawiasz czekoladę. Zwykła białą, jak zwykle. Masz przy sobie książkę i swoim starym zwyczajem nie przejmujesz się światem dookoła.

Tylko Ty, twoja czekolada i książka. Ile to już trwa? Kilka tygodni, miesięcy, lat? Nie wiem. Jedną ręką bawisz się słomką, drugą przerzucasz kartki książki. Czasem podnosisz szklankę i w zamyśleniu zaciągasz się czekoladą. Nigdy mnie nie zauważyłeś. A siedzę tu i zawsze na ciebie czekam. Wiem, nie znasz mnie, i tak pewnie zostanie.

Ja wiem o tobie tyle, że masz cudne niebieskie włosy, zajebisty tyłek, czytamy podobne książki, chciałbym wylądować z tobą w łóżku, słuchamy podobnej muzyki. Nazywasz się Grimmmjow Jeagerjaques i nie wiesz o moim istnieniu.

A moglibyśmy chodzić tu razem.

A moglibyśmy być razem szczęśliwi.

A moglibyśmy...

Poczułem wielką chęć, zrobienia czegoś, czego nigdy nie zrobiłem i pewnie nie zrobię. Podejścia tam do ciebie.

Zamknąłbym ci książkę. Pochylił się. Ciekawe jak pachniesz. Pocałowałbym cie, smakowałbyś świeżo wypitą czekoladą. Wziąłbym cię za rękę i poprowadził kilka dziesiąt metrów dalej do mojego domu. Czasem przyśpieszałbym do biegu. Ciągle oszołomionego znów bym pocałowałbym. Zatrzasnął bym tobą drzwi.

Wszystko szybko, żeby nie zoorientować się, że to bez sensu.

Rzuciłbym cię na łózko i zdjął koszulkę. Całowałbym twoją klatkę piersiową pewnie byłbyś już trochę spocony po szybkim marszu. I co dalej?

Sam zdjąłbym koszulkę. Ty byś mnie nie powstrzymywał. Twoje usta byłyby w moim wladaniu, a ręce wodziły po plecach. Drżałbym pod twoim dotykiem, właśnie byś się dowiedział jak wrażliwe mam plecy. Pomimo cały czas trwającego pocałunku poczułbym twój uśmiech cisnący ci się na usta. Tak, oderwałbym się by spojrzeć na ten uśmiech sadysty. Na twarzy którą już znałem na pamieć. A ty nie czułbyś się nieswojo. Zawsze byłeś królem. Wiedziałeś co robisz, żadna sytuacja cię nie przeraża. A ja bym odpiął ci pasek drżącymi z emocji dłońmi. Z własnym bym już sobie nie poradził. Pomógłbyś, byłbyś zbyt niecierpliwy by czekać aż sam sie z tym uporam. Zostalibyśmy w samych bokserkach, które i tak byłyby mocno napiętę. Wiedziałbym, że nie moge się zawachać ani na moment. Wykorzystałbyś to. Usiadłbym na tobie i pocałował. Ty byś wodził rękami po moich plechach, a ja bym drżał. A ty znowu miałbyś uśmiech sadysty. Byłbym nabuzowany. Nasze bokserki szybko dołączyłyby do reszty ubrań. Nie miałbym dużo czasu by podziwiać to co było pod nimi. Zniecierpliwyłbyś się.

Podniósłbym twoją nogę, zarzuciłbym na ramię i wsunął pierwszy palec. Byłbyś jeszcze zrelaksowany. Dołożyłbym drugi, nie dałbys nic po sobie poznać. W końcu jesteś niepokonany. Król bez poddanych. Dołożylbym trzeci, wtedy miałbyś już lekko przyśpieszony oddech. Pogmerałbym nimi trochę i po twojej twarzy już bym wiedział, że trafiłem. Przerzuciłbym bym cię na plecy. Wyciągnął rękę i zastąpił czymś innym. Nadal byłbyś trochę spięty. Pochyliłbym się i najpierw ugryzł ucho. Potem odwróciłbym twoją głowę i namiętnie pocałował. Gdybyś się już trochę zrelaksował zacząłbym poruszać biodrami. Jedna ręka przytrzymywałaby cię w pasie, a druga wodziła palcem po plecach. Drżałbyś. Od emocji, od moich palców na twoich plecach, z bólu i rozkoszy. Wszsytko było by idealne. Doszlibyśmy w tym samym momencie i posneli w swoich ramionach.

Rano byś się ubrał i nie pytając mnie o imię odszedł. A ja bym nigdy więcej nie zawitał w pijalni czekolady.

* * *

Ale to się nigdy nie stanie. Nie mam siły, żeby to zrobić. Patrzę jak zamykasz książkę, płacisz i odchodzisz. Tak jak zawsze, mijasz mnie, ale nic nie czuję. Po paru minutach również stąd wyjdę i pójdę w innym kierunku. Wrócę tu za tydzień, ty również tu będziesz, tak jak i moje marzenia o tobie.

* * *

**Zachęcam do komentowania! I chętni mogą napisać kim by miał być ten drugi ;) **


End file.
